HOLA
by SweetRock
Summary: AHORA SI QUE RANMA SE EQUIVOCO... QUE HARA PARA RESOLVER EL EMBROLLO?  PASEN A LEER DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS


**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTECENEN... POR MAS QUE QUISIERA JEJEJE**

**Y EL TITULO LO PUSE PORQUE NO SE ME OCURRIO ALGO MAS JE :P DEJEN COMENTARIOS**

_Pensamientos –bla bla bla_

Dialogo.- bla bla bla

**HOLA! **

_De nuevo estoy en el tejado sobre su cuarto no puedo evitarlo siempre que peleamos aquí vengo, esta vez si la lastime bueno siempre lo hago pero esta vez me pase, como pude decirle que prefiero estar…. que prefiero estar muerto a casarme con ella_

_no creo que esta vez me perdone yo y mi maldita boooca. (GRITO) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Soy un idiota! Que hare… como le pediré perdón…._

Se escuchan unos ruidos que vienen del cuarto de akane aunque ya es de noche.. ranma no puede con la curiosidad y se asoma de cabeza de ahí logra verla sentada en su escritorio parece que habla con alguien, se mueve un poco y puede ver a ryoga sentado en la cama

_¿Que demonios hace el cerdo ahí? Hablando con akane! Que quiere! _Voltea a verla _tiene los ojos inchados, estaba llorando como odio verla así y yo soy el culpable de eso, parece que hoy no podre hablar con ella ire a dormir…._

Ranma entra a su cuarto que esta vacio

_Parece que el viejo no ha vuelto de su entrenamiento con happosai y tio Soun, _se tira en su futon (así se escribe?) _no puedo creer lo que hice solo la estoy alejando de mi y ryoga esta con ella … la voy a perder…no puedo permitirlo tengo que decirle que no es cierto que quiero estar con ella toda mi vida … que la amo_

Escucha unos ruidos afuera de su cuarto, abre un poco la puerta de su cuarto y ve a akane con ryoga

-gracias ryoga de verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien – en eso lo abraza y escucha unos sollozos

-de nada akane para eso soy tu amigo, sabes que siempre estare aquí para ti verdad?- ella solo mueve la cabeza asintiendo –

-gracias – se separa de el y se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla, ranma sentía ganas de matarlo pero no se movió y espero –te quiero mucho ryoga gracias por todo

-De nada me voy es tarde y tengo que irme ayudar a ukyo con el puesto, de verdad que me ha servido mucho trabajar con ella aunque me trata mal aveces jeje, adiós akane y recuerda lo que te dije – se va

Akane le sonrio de vuelta y ve que se marcha, cuando se voltea para su cuarto da un suspiro y entra, a ranma se le parte el corazón verla así, pero él oyó que le decía a Ryoga que lo quería, eso quiere decir que ella no lo quiere. De solo pensarlo le dan ganas de llorar

_No puede ser akane lo quiere a él… pero… me lo merezco después de todo la trato mal, le insulto tengo que hblar con ella tiene que saber que siento y si no siente lo mismo me ir y dejare que sea feliz con quien quiera._

Se levanta y se dirije al cuarto d akane, toda la casa esta en silencio Kasumi debe estar durmiento y Nabiki salió con sus amigas…así que nadie va a interrumpir. Se detiene frente a la puerta y ve el pato que tiene su nombre escrito, da un suspiro y toca.

-pase – escucha que le dice

-a..akane….

Ella voltea a verlo a los ojos, puede ver que está destrozada no soporta verla así, pero tiene que poner fin a todo esto.

-que quieres Ranma, ya dejaste claro todo así que vete

-pero….

-vete ya no quiero verte….- su voz es tan frágil parece como si fuera a llorar- por favor… -_a dicho "por favor"?_

- no… akane… yo

-No? Es que no a sido suficiente lo que me dijiste? A caso vienes a decirme mas cosas? Que prefieres irte con otra d tus prometidas, pues adelante lárgate pero no vuelvas ya no quiero verte… VETE! –en ese momento puede ver lagrimas en sus ojos.

- de verdad ya no me quieres ver?

-es que no entiendes? Solo me lastimas… ya no aguanto mas… a sido suficiente esta fue la ultima ranma… este compromiso se rompe en poco tiempo cumpliremos los 18 y seremos libres de hacer lo que queramos no podrán obligarte a casarte con esta horrible marimacho que tanto odias

-yo no te odio! Yo…yo…

- no me odias? Entonces que? Te produzco asco? Repugnancia? QUE? – mas lagrimas salian de sus ojos cuando se dejo caer al suelo llorando desconsoladamente, Ranma se sentía un moustruo

-akane…- se arrodillo a su lado y trato de tomarla del hombro pero ella se alejo

-por favor… ranma… vete… dejame…- se veía tan frágil, le dolia verla así

- me ire… pero tengo que decirte algo –akane ni podía hablar pero se mantuvo quieta con la vista al suelo esperando – y después nunca me volveras a ver, ya no te molestare, nunca más…- esas palabras le dolían le agarro la barbilla para mirar sus ojos marrones, esos ojos que tanto amaba y se preparo para decirle todo- quiero que sepas que yo no te odio..

-pero…

- dejame terminar… y te dejare en paz… yo… yo no te odio… lo que si odio… aborrezco … es verte así, y saber que es mi culpa, siempre mi culpa yo…yo… de verdad no te merezco akane –eso la sorprendió – eres tanto mucho mas de lo que merezco y… y todas esas horribles cosas que te digo… todo es por miedo… porque no me quiero mostrar vulnerable ante ti… yo de verdad lo siento – una lagrima se le escapa de sus ojos – todos los insultos, los nombres con los que te llamo no son nada de ti, tu… tu e… eres hermosa, tus ojos son preciosos me pierdo cada vez que me miras y cuando sonries… que daría por verte sonreir siempre… pero lo único que hago es que llores

para ese momento Ranma no podía contener las lagrimas, se levanta y se voltea

-yo se que nada justifica la forma en que te trato, se que no merezco tu perdón por eso me ire, no volveras a verme de verdad espero que seas feliz con Ryoga, como nunca lo fuiste conmigo, pero quiero que sepas … que yo… yo…te a..amo….eso es lo que quería decirte, ahora me ire… de verdad espero que seas feliz – sale del cuarto.

Akane ya había dejado de llorar, pero estaba muy sorprendida por lo que ranma le habia confesando, le había dicho que la amaba. A ella! No a shampoo o a ukyo … a ella no lo podía creer… un momento… había dicho que sea feliz con Ryoga?, en ese instante reacciona le había dicho que se iba, se levanta corriendo y va al cuarto de Ranma ahí lo ve empacando todo, le cuesta trabajo encontrar su voz pero al final dice

-de verdad crees que sere feliz? Con Ryoga?

-¡!¿_por que lo hace más difícil?_ Pero permanece callado y sigue empacando

-¿ crees que él me podría hacer feliz? – se acerca a él y lo toma de las manos para que deje lo que esta haciendo- ranma?- lo mira y observa su semblante triste nunca lo había visto así. – contestame… de verdad lo crees? – el asiente - ¿Por qué?

-porque… tu… tu… lo quieres

- eso es verdad… lo quiero y mucho… - _porque me dice esto? No puedo soportarlo. _Ranma desvia la mirada, pero akane le toma el mentón para que la mire a los ojos –pero … - _pero?... pero que? – _pero.. yo.. yo no lo amo, yo amo a otro… -_a otro? Eso si no puedo aguantarlo _

-a… akane…por..porfavor

- no Ranma tienes que saberlo… yo ya escuche lo que dijiste ahora es mi turno… la verdad es que si.. me lastimas siempre con tus insultos, cuando me comparas con tus otras prometidas, cuando dices que soy un estorbo pero… porque crees que siempre te perdono?

-no… no se

- no sabes? Porque dices que quiero a Ryoga?

- te escuche decírselo….

- ya veo… la verdad es que si lo quiero… es mi amigo y siempre esta ahí para apoyarme así como yo lo apoyo a el cuando me necesita …. Pero eso es todo el es mi amigo… pero… tu… tu eres mi mejor amigo ranma lo sabes….

- solo tu amigo?..._porque eso no me hace sentir mejor?_

- mi mejor amigo y … y mi prometido

-pero eso solo por nuestros papas lo decidieron….

-si, es verdad… pero ellos no me obligaron a sentir lo que siento… ellos no me hacen tratar de salvarte aunque de nada sirva, no me obligan a perdonarte cuando dices esas cosas, ellos no me forzaron a … a … amarte…Ranma…porque yo me eh enamorado de ti… te … te amo a ti.

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron no podía creer lo que le acababa de decir! Ella lo ama? Ella? A el? Y no a Ryoga?

-ranma? –escucha la voz de akane, la mira a los ojos y no puede evitar sonreir, ella igual lo hace

- me encanta verte sonreir…

- y a mi me encantas tu…

Los dos se van acercando poco a poco, están tan cerca sus rostros hasta que se besan. Un beso dulce y timido, un beso tan esperado que poco a poco se vuelve uno apasinado, ranma la toma de la cintura y la acerca mas él mientras que ella pone sus brazos sobre su pecho, asi están hasta que se quedan sin aire. Pero no se sueltan, apoyan sus frentes .

-debo de estar soñando… -akane suelta una risita

- pues es un lindo sueño

-el mejor…te amo akane

- y yo a ti ranma..

-y ahora que haremos? Si nuestros padres se enteran…

-querran casarnos….

-si…y primero muerto a no casarme contigo..

Akane sonríe- enserio?

-claro que si. Si por mi fuera ya estaríamos casados….

-entonces que esperamos….

-ah?

-Vamos a casarnos….

De repente escuchan un grito, voltean y ven a toda la familia en la puerta del cuartooo

-Siii!-grita soun y genma –por fin nuestras escuelas se unirán!

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUES**

Ahora los declaro marido y mujer…. Puede besar a la novia…

se escuchan gritos de alegría, todo nerima esta ahí celebrando , Ranma había ablado con sus otras prometidas y aunque no lo tomaron bien los dejaron en paz, ukyo esta saliendo con ryoga, shampoo se regreso a su aldea con mouse a su lado y kodachi desapareció….

Después del beso, ranma le susura a akane en el oído

-ya quiero estar en la noche de bodas.

Lo que hace que akane se sonroje

-RANMA!

-jajajajajajajaja

FIN!

**QUE TAL? LES GUSTO? LO ODIARON? DIGANME TODOOO SE ACEPTA **

**GRACIAS POR LEER :)**


End file.
